The Wanderer
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: A tragedy has happened. Can an ancient book and it's keeper save the heart of one heart broken senshi?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi does. I also don't own Ruroni Kenshin   
  
(though there are only a few meantions of it). I'm just borrowing Their characters. I also   
  
ask forgiveness if this chapter seems a little dry. It's merely a set up chapter. Finally   
  
I'm using the North American names for everyone but Setsuna. Don't like that? Then   
  
use the back button.  
  
The Wanderer  
  
Part one: Book of Destinies  
  
By   
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Many eons ago there came into existance a book. It was not a great novel,   
  
though it gained over the years many epic tales. It was not a book of magic and yet   
  
it possessed magic of it's own. It wasn't necessarily a book of knowledge and yet in   
  
it there was wisdom. It was however a book that was old before the Silver Millenium   
  
was even young. Despite it magic, it's epic tales and it's wisdom no one actually   
  
wanted to find this book.  
  
For you see, once this book was found, it stayed with the finder. It compelled   
  
the finder to wander and would not go away until the user died. Even that was not an   
  
easy task for the holder of the book. It froze the user at the age they found it and would   
  
only allow them to fall to a violent death. As compensation the tome would record the   
  
finders adventures until the day they'd fall. The book's name is the Book of Destinies.  
  
In the time of the Silver Millenium the book belonged to Tallik' dinn. A volunteer   
  
in service to the Moon Queen. His career was blessidly boring, until he fell in early days   
  
of the battle that would lead to the Final Night. By that time he had been the six hundred   
  
and ninety ninth keeper.  
  
The keepers were cursed with youth. They were cursed with Semi-immortality.   
  
But they also had a great enemy. When the book was first created a gathering of   
  
mages, warriors, theives and rogues was called. This group became known as the   
  
Conclave. All of them coveted the book, for the power they believed it had. All of them   
  
sold their souls for the chance at it. Most of the original Conclave was wiped out. But   
  
they always found more willing to join.  
  
For many hundreds of years the book remained hidden in a cave in what would   
  
one day be Scandinavia. It had been the hope of the person who buried it that it would   
  
never be found, as it would pose a threat to the future she was charged to create. But,   
  
Fate has a sense of humor that not even Sailor Pluto can conceive of.  
  
The person who would eventually find the Book was a young follower of Odin,   
  
Thor, Freya and Loki. A young Norselander named Elric. As soon as he touched the   
  
book he was struck with wanderlust. He wandered to west where he learned the skills   
  
of knighthood. Eventually legends in England would call him Lancelot. He lived and   
  
loved in Camelot until the day it fell. Years passed as he wandered the world, learning   
  
along the way the magiks the book could teach. Ever present and ever snapping at his   
  
heels was the Conclave and their minions. Eventually he found himself in Japan during   
  
the time before the revolution that brought about the Meiji Restoration. It was there that   
  
he learned of honor and mastered a new kind of sword: the katana. However, like the   
  
infamous Battousai he one day left the field of battle and with it his katana. As with the   
  
Battousai, though Elric didn't know he was following that example, the next blade the   
  
keeper obtained was a reverse blade sword. Much to the Conclave's ire, the Keeper   
  
disappeared that day.  
  
Though both Elric and the Conclave didn't know it, they were being watched   
  
very carefully.  
  
*********  
  
Setsuna Meioh better known to the universe at large as Sailor Pluto paced before   
  
the Gates of Time. Shortly after the fall of the Moon kingdom she'd buried something.   
  
She'd intended it to stay buried. Yet seventeen centuries after she'd buried it someone   
  
found it by accident. Whether or not it had actually been an accident was debatable,   
  
though. Still she knew that the item had the potential to be a threat and watched the latest   
  
Keeper. Elric Blademan as he called himself in the current times seemed to genuinely be   
  
a good soul.  
  
Setsuna sighed. This day had been more than a little problematic. Today had been   
  
the funeral. While she didn't know the deceased save for in the vaguest of vague ways, from   
  
what she knew they'd been good people. People who were cared for deeply and her heart   
  
went out to the young Senshi who'd they'd meant so much to. On some level she knew that   
  
all people die, even she might some day. Still that didn't help the poor girl who had just had   
  
all the family she had taken from her.  
  
********  
  
She felt like crying. Actually she felt like screaming. How could they have died like   
  
that? The plane they were on had hit a bout of turbulance and managed to smash nosefirst   
  
into Mount Fuji. There were no survivors. Not even Sailor Moon's silver crystal could help,   
  
though she did offer to try. Slowly she rolled onto her back and stared banefully at the   
  
ceiling of her room. She was all alone now. Sure she had her friends, but she didn't have   
  
anyone who was just hers anymore.  
  
At the moment, being Raye Hino royally sucked.  
  
**********  
  
Bourbon Street in New Orleans was a wonderful place. One could come to this   
  
town and feel it's mix of French and English culture. It was in the air, the food, the people   
  
and the music. There was other things in New Orleans too. It was full of old, powerful   
  
magic. All one had to do was look and listen.  
  
Elric had first come here when the blues, jazz and southern bluegrass had first   
  
started. There was something soulful about the music that had caught his ear. But it was   
  
also the people who caught his attention. They seemed to enjoy and celebrate every   
  
aspect of life. They celebrated Birth as equally as death. It was because of this that Elric   
  
kept coming back here.  
  
How long had it been since he'd found the Book of Destinies? He'd lost track of   
  
time somewhere around World War two. It was easy to lose track of things during a war   
  
though. Especially since the invention of bombs. "Time moves ever forward," Elirc mumbled   
  
as he sipped his mead. "And all man can do is find new ways to kill each other. Surely   
  
there is more to this world than hatred, fear and death."  
  
"Dere is," a nearby man spoke. "There be love you betcha. I GUAR-an-TEE you'll   
  
be a findin' some someday. you just gotta be keepin' dem eyes open."  
  
Elric nodded and offered the man a toast. "I hear you. Maybe all I need is to look   
  
somewhere else."  
  
"Well my friend," the same man spoke. "Dere be a boat leavin' at midnight fer the   
  
isles of Japan. Mebbe you can find what ya look for dere?"  
  
"You know," Elric said as he left some cash on his table. "That just might be an   
  
idea."  
  
TBC 


	2. Secret's revealed

The Wanderer  
  
Part two: Secrets revealed.  
  
By  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
In a dark Labyrinth he sits. Tall with greying black hair, his body still posesses a great deal of vitality even though he's nearing his late fifties. His eyes are a baleful green making them stand out over his severe nose and thin lips. He is the current leader of the Conclave. He has control of it's men and if magic. He is Father Rasputin Serpen and tonight he is forging a new weapon in the quest of the Book of Destiny.  
  
In his labratory is strapped a young man barely into his twenties. The boy's name is of no consequense to Father Serpen. The Boy's father had been a theif for the Conclave. He'd died in service to the Order at the hands of one of many families that may have held a clue to the location of Elric the Wanderer, but the boy didn't know that. All he knew was that his father died for the cause. Loyalty to that is what brought the young boy to be strapped to the lab table.  
  
Not a word is said as Father Serpen walked to the stand by the table. The forging of weapons was a solemn task, one that removed humanity from the recipient in exchange for power. The forging required a mystic animal part and a willing human to be fused together. With that in mind Serpen looked over the items on the table. Harpy feathers from Greece. Hydra fangs from same. Dragon's teeth from various cultures. The horns of black unicorns. The scales of a sea serpent. The Fangs of the Wendigoes. So many choices. Serpen looked them all over before selecting a horn from a black unicorn.  
  
Black unicorns are quite simply a unicorn who's been corrupted by evil. It's a difficult task to corrupt a unicorn, but hardly impossible. Where a normal unicorn can remove taints, black unicorn can poison with a touch. The black unicorn horn in question was about three feet long and a gleeming onyx black in color. It was twisted like all unicorn horns and it pulsed with dark intent. Serpen smiled under his cowl. This was going to be pleasant....for him.  
  
Serpen looked at the boy. While this was a solemn event some words had to be said. "My child are you sure that this is what you want? Once it's done it cannot be undone."  
  
The boy only nodded. Serpen then placed the horn point up upon the boy's brow. "In the name of he who grants us power for our quest, mighty lord Chaos! Let the forging commence!"  
  
So enpowered the horn began to fuse itself to the boy's body, cause him to scream out in agony. Once the horn had imbedded itself though the transformation began. The boy's boy grew in size from just under six feet to closer to seven and a half feet tall. Black fur covered his body and his fingers formed bony coverings similar to horse hooves.   
  
When the transformation was done the boy was no more. All that was left was a weapon.  
  
Serpen smiled coldly. "Go an await further command. We will find our enemy soon and then he shall fall to you."

* * *

Elric frowned as he walked off the boat in Kyoto. A week at sea hadn't seemed as fun as it used to be. Then again with all the "modern conviences" of sailing vessels there was no need for the things he knew how to do. There were no oars, no steady cadence of a drum, nor were there sails to raise or lower. He'd almost hoped they'd have run into pirates. However, there were other reasons why he frowned. Kyoto was not a place he happily remembered.

The last time he was here it was cutting down Shinsengumi warriors. Actually, he's cut down warriors from other units too, but those warriors were the ones he remembered best. Idly he wondered what became of some of the others from the Meiji Restoration as it was now called. He'd had friends amoung some clans involved in other places at that time. The Himura Clan, the Meioh Clan, and of course the Hino Clan. He'd have to look into them.  
  
"Well here we are," he said to himself and to the book. Over the years he'd mastered the skills that the book was allowed to teach. The most impressive was the fireblade, but the most useful ones were the spell destiny's path and the glamour spell; a trick that allows one to make people see what you want them to believe. Only the Hino Clan had ever seen through the glamour. Elric stopped using the glamour save to muddle the memories of his travels over   
the last century or so.  
  
Kyoto was known for being the place where women came to become geisha. While geisha were lovely, Elric was not interested in their art or their practice. There was another reason to leave Kyoto though. Quite simply he'd stand out there too much. With that in mind he set a path for the biggest city he could think of: Tokyo.

* * *

Raye Hino glared at the lawyer sitting across from her. Didn't this fool realize she didn't want to speak to him at the moment? She didn't want to speak to anyone. She just wanted to curl up and die herself. Still this lawyerclaimed when he called that there was some minor point to her Grandfather's estate that she simply had to deliver to her right away.  
  
The lawyer for his part didn't want to be near Miss Hino. Looking at her he could imagine that if she could she would make him burst into flames with just her smoldering gaze. Still, he had specific orders that she needed to recived this item. It was letter that had been enclosed in her grandfather's will and was not to be opened by anyone but Raye Hino or her decendants.  
  
"As you can see Miss Hino, his instructions are very specific," The lawyer sputtered out.  
  
"Was there anything else you needed?" Raye asked coldly.  
  
"Uhm, n-no," The lawyer began.  
  
"Then go away!" She snapped.  
  
The lawyer started to protest, but one look into the firey violet eyes of the young woman was enough to make him run. He wanted no further part of the Hino family or it's dragon-like heiress.  
  
Once the attourney was gone, she opened the letter.   
  
Raye,  
  
If you're reading this letter it means I have died without telling you the family secret. I sincerely hope that you keep this secret as well as I have kept yours...Sailor Mars. It was quite the surprise to me when I discovered that the senshi of fire happens to also be a girl who can't even light a stove. Still I've kept this secret from others.  
  
I'm sure you've noticed that our family enjoys a great deal of psychic power. It was because of this that our clan discoved a secret that has been guarded for over a century. During the civil war that began the Meiji Era our clan fought with the Imperialists. In the battle there was a Gaijin warrior of great skill. A manslayer named Elric Nobleman. Our ancestor was friends with this man, despite his being gaijin. One day our Ancestor discovered that Elric had a secret.   
  
Elric Nobleman, when confronted, allowed our ancestor to know his truth if it was promised that it would remain a secret, sworn to our care on our clan's honor.   
  
Elric Nobleman it turned out was an alias. Elric it turned out was actually several centuries old. Cursed by an ancient tome to be young and vital until the day he left this world. To my best knowledge he still lives. Though most likely he has changed his name. He is a chased man. It was and remains our duty to guard his secret and aid him as needed. As part of this end you shall find an item he placed in our clan's care in the storeroom. I have no description of him save for that when our family sees him, we will know him.  
  
When he first arrived here, I assumed that Chad was this wanderer. Thus the reason I happily took him in. By the time I realized he was not, I had taken a liking to him anyway. It did my heart no end of joy to see you and he begin to feel love for each other. It was a delight to see you finally find friends and someone to love, as you always seemed to be so lonely and combative at times.

In a way granddaughter I am glad that you are Sailor Mars. The magic granted from that post will be of great use, should Ruroni Elric come to the temple. From what our ancestor was told, his enemies are dire ones. Part of me wants to doubt that this story is truth, but that part of me would also have doubted that you are Sailor Mars. There are too many things in this world that cannot be explained to doubt such as this.  
  
Be strong Granddaughter. And if strength fails you, look to friends to lend it to you. Remember always that I love you and will be looking out for you.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Grandfather  
  
Raye didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He knew. All this time he knew and didn't say a word. And now, she is to be on the look for a Ruroni: a wanderer. And even better a Ruroni who is both immortal and that she has no description of. She didn't have time for this though. She was a college student and had a cram session to attend to soon.

* * *

Elric smiled at the young woman who answered the door of the dojo. Judging by her facial features and the way she moved she would most definitely have to be a relative of his old friend. Internally he had to chuckle about that. With him "old friend" took on a decidedly new meaning.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" The redheaded woman responded. "Are you here for some classes?"  
  
"No Himura-san," Elric responded, all the while wondering if he remembered the proper honorific. "You must forgive me if I say things wrong, it has been a very long time since I spoke this language. Might I come in? I have something I must discuss with the head of the Himura family and have traveled a long way to do so."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that sir," the young woman responded. "I am the current head of the Himura clan and master of the Kamiya Kashin style."  
  
"Kamiya Kashin style? I've heard of that," Elric responded. "I do not practice it myself. But I've learned of it."  
  
"I see," the young woman responded. "Forgive me now sir. You know more about me than I know of you. Perhaps you can tell me your name."  
  
"Fairness is a two way street Himura-san. I know your clan but you have yet to introduce yourself," Elric responded. "But I am Elric Blademan. I have come because an ancestor of mine left something in your clan's care."  
  
"Elric Blademan? I do not know of that clan and certainly have nothing belonging to such a clan," the young woman snapped.  
  
"Blademan is only a recent change to my clan's name. My ancestor was Elric Nobleman Himura-san. And he most certainly left a trunk in the care of an ancestor named Kenshin."  
  
"Oh. You must forgive me then," She answered with a bow. "I sometimes have trouble with my temper. It is something from the Kamiya clan. A fierce tiger that is hard to keep caged. My name is Kumiko Himura by the way."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Elric responded as Kumiko allowed him in her door.  
  
Across the street a man in a black sedan began dialing his phone. He'd sighted the Wandereder now it was time to claim what was the Conclave's.  
  
TBC


End file.
